


Galleons to Spare

by Becca_Kenobi



Series: The Hogwarts Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Love, Magic, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Multi, Music, Other, POV, POV First Person, Porn with Feelings, Pranking, Pranks, Ravenclaw, Sext, Sexting, Sharing, Slytherin, Smut, Teasing, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Texting, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins, Witch - Freeform, Wizard, Wizards, dying, text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Kenobi/pseuds/Becca_Kenobi
Summary: Lucille 'Lucy' Black is the daughter of Sirius Black, raised by Remus Lupin and the Order while her father was imprisoned in Azkaban. A fellow Gryffindor, in her fourth year when the famous Harry Potter is kicking up popularity in her house, is the best of friends with none other than the mischievous red headed twins. But what happens as things pick up? Will she find herself ensnared in the crosshairs or will she manage to remain untouched by all that unfolds at Hogwarts?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Other(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Hogwarts Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999042
Kudos: 18





	1. Platform 9 3/4

"And you're sure that your trunk has _all_ of your books?" Remus asked as he walked alongside Lucy in the train station, pushing the cart that carried all her belongings from her trunk to the other bag of clothing and her large barn owl in its cage. The air was cool for September and it made her pull the sleeves of her oversized red knit sweater with a gold 'L' stitched in the middle down to cover her arms better. Lucy looked over at Remus, taking in the sight of the man who raised her since her early years, the exhaustion that usually graced his face was now riddled with worry as if he truly feared she had forgotten something.

"It has everything. If not, you can always send it to me. You know that the Headmaster wants you there." Lucy rolled her eyes but there was no ounce of annoyance on her face. Instead, her pink lips curled up in a smile to reveal a row of white teeth. Remus chuckled and shook his head at the comment. They both still remembered the numerous letters Headmaster Dumbledore had sent by owl, warning Remus that if he decided not to fill the position as the professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts, then he would have to hire Gilderoy Lockhart. Lockhart was a famed novelist who had been on plenty of adventures to last any wizard a lifetime. Needless to say, when Remus declined the position for reasons even unknown to Lucy, the book list for the class showed that it was indeed Lockhart that would be teaching the course.

Remus took the cart in both hands now and urged her to at least hold onto the cart with one hand as they looked both ways and took a running start towards the wall that separated the muggle world from the wizarding world. Soon, they were before the train to Hogwarts, gleaming red as if coated in fresh and new paint. "Maybe next year if Lockhart finds teaching a bore I will." He offered but the smug look shared between the two of them meant they both knew Lockhart would be lucky if he made it a full year teaching Hogwarts.

"Do me a favor, look out for Harry." Remus said gently as they walked down the side of the train, Lucy's eyes searching for the friends she desired to sit with. There, she soon found them, the two twins with red hair sitting across from two of the other students who were in Hufflepuff's yellow colors and smiling with them. She smiled excitedly until she felt the prodding finger of Remus's against her shoulder. "You will look out for him, won't you? I was good friends with his parents and he doesn't have any family, if you could just-"

"I will, I promise. He's friends with Ron and I am with the Weasleys all the time." She smiled reassuringly at Remus although there was a slight annoyance at being told to babysit the Boy who Lived who seemed to attract the trouble that had plagued the school the year before. "And I'll stay away from Malfoy." Lucy promised when Remus opened his mouth again to speak. He smiled tenderly but there was also a sadness to it. Lucy knew why. Remus and she stayed at the Black Manor because Remus did not have a place to go and he was taking care of her who lived in the Black Manor. Without her there, Remus would only see Kreacher on the daily.

Remus stopped the cart once the Weasley twins began to knock on the window to get her attention. He sighed softly then and turned to Lucy, "I'll get your stuff boarded. Write to me once a week, will you?" He asked softly as if he was an older father watching his child run off to boarding school. In a way, he was. Remus had been raising her since she was a young toddler and young child once her father had been imprisoned. Wrongly, if you asked either of them. But with her mother passing away during the First Great War and Sirius being put into Azkaban, all Lucy had was Remus. 

Lucy smiled over to him, "of course I will." He then waved her off to go board the train but she stopped after a step away from Remus. "Remus, I forgot something!" She insisted. He stopped walking away and straightened, clearly holding in the lecture of why triple checking the trunk was something that should always be checked but he softened when she came up and hugged him tightly. "I'll see you for Christmas." Lucy promised with a warm smile. Remus hugged her back tightly. "And go on a date, would you? You _know_ Tonks wants to get that coffee with you." She begged. It made Remus chuckle which was what she had hoped it would do and then the two parted. Lucy waved to Remus one last time before entering the train and searching for her friends.

"Nearly late again Lucille." Fred's voice called from down the train corridor and she beamed brightly as she picked up my pace to where she saw her tall friend poking his head out from.

"Didn't know, had to pick you up the money for our card games." Lucy joked back, soon standing before him. The two stopped for a moment and she raised an eyebrow. "Gonna let me in so I can sit before the train starts?"

Fred smirked boyishly, "Still wearing the sweater my mum made you back in our first year, are we now?" He teased, reaching out to tug on the sleeve ends that were fraying from overuse. She blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I see your humor hasn't changed." She joked dryly and squeezed herself past him to sit down next to George who smiled warmly at her presence and threw his arm over her shoulders.

"Your hair's grown." He playfully twirled a lock of Lucy's black hair between his fingers. He was right, her hair had grown past her shoulders but whether that was just due to not cutting it or using a spell was something she would not tell.

Lucy gave a pointed look at the Hufflepuff named Cedric who was a year older than the twins and her. "These two are very observant today, are they not?" She said with a smirk as Fred sat down and motioned for her to pull out the gambling money and the cards she had brought with her.

"I'm afraid so." Cedric chuckled and nudged the girl with him but she was already too focused on reading one of Lockhart's books and waved his hand away. Cedric and the twins shared a look with me then as if to joke about the quiet Hufflepuff in their room on the train. "You ought to be a Ravenclaw, reading already." Cedric teased her. The girl shot him a dirty look and rolled her eyes before walking off.

"You're never going to get a girl behaving like that, Ced." George teased before turning to Fred. "Isn't that right Freddie?"

"Absolutely right, Georgie." Fred laughed and got up to move to sit on Cedric's side. Lucy pouted and grabbed his arm, urging him not to move away, When he laughed and gestured to her, his smirk still showed. "See? I'm a lady's man."

She rolled her eyes before leaning back into George's arm around her and propped her legs up. The skirt she wore moved up slightly, exposing more of the tights she had on underneath. Her legs came up to rest on Fred's lap. "No, you see, you're just an excellent foot rest. And, _when_ I win whatever card game you pick, you'll give an excellent foot rub." She grinned wolfishly at Fred. George snickered against her and she looked over at him. "And you can rub my shoulders."

"Geez Lucy, what did we do to you?" George groaned. Cedric was doing everything in his power not to laugh as he shuffled the cards she had tossed over to him. The train had started moving now and Lucy took a moment to wave to Remus before shrugging to George.

"It's both of your fault, really. You guys break Harry out of muggle country but you never came to see me?" She pointedly said and the two fell silent. "I'm not upset, Remus took me to the states for the holiday." She said and it brought the twins a curious stare her direction before the card game ensued.

Lucy was sitting up halfway through the game and winning. Fred had already lost all his galleons and soon it was just the three in the game when the trolley of snacks came around. Cedric and Lucy bought chocolate frogs for the four of them to keep their stomachs full before getting to Hogwarts before continuing the game. Once Cedric lost, he excused himself to go find some of the Hufflepuffs and catch up with them. Soon it was between the two of them, George and Lucy.

"I'll tell you what, if I win, I get a kiss from you." George smirked boldly. Fred and her jaw dropped perhaps simultaneously. There was no way one of two of the twins was now asking to kiss her if the game shifted in his favor. The three of them had gone through so much together. House sorting, dealing with Professor Snape, detention in the Forbidden Forest, Quidditch matches, dealing with Professor Snape. And now George was wanting to take another step. Fred didn't seem to be able to believe it either. "I dare you." George added.

Fred was throwing George a dirty look, one that Lucy did not think that she would ever truly see from him. Or given to his twin. "You've got to be out of your bloody mind. There is _no way_ Lucy would actually-" 

"Deal." She interrupted, looking George right in his eyes, a challenging smirk on her face before the cards were dealt. She was focused now. There was no need for it besides the pestering jests that Fred was whispering in her ear.

"Great hand, really. You should put a bet on that." Fred whispered in her ear. Lucy's eyes were on the cards, not seeing the look that Fred was giving George. "He's definitely bluffing. I can see it in the way his left eye twitches, so easy." He continued. Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Lucy didn't lift her gaze from the cards and shook her head. "You're a liar Freddie. George touches his right ear when he is bluffing. You do it too." She mumbled before setting the cards down to fold. The twins were still more than astonished at the way Lucy had been able to tell their signs for lying. "It wasn't that hard you know. You both need to get better at it. How else would you be pulling off pranks if you both grab your ear each time?" There was a smirk on her face then.

The game concluded and, with that, Lucy was beginning to grow tired. "Luc, just come lean back." George murmured in her ear, having gently began to rub her shoulders in agreement to losing the game. Fred was not rubbing her feet but had let her put her feet on his lap. "We'll wake you when it's time to change into the robes." He spoke gently, Lucy's eyes falling shut as she began to lean back. She always found herself sleeping on the train. The twins teased her endlessly for it but the gentle thrumming of the train on the tracks was enough to send her into a deep sleep.

The train continued on and Lucy continued to sleep through the ride. "She's gotten to be a real looker, hasn't she George?" Fred chuckled as he saw the way his brother had began to absentmindedly run his fingers through Lucille's hair. George looked up at Fred and nodded gently.

"She has. We should have invited her to the Burrow. She must've been all alone with her godfather." George sighed softly, turning more so her head was rested more on the edge of his chest and shoulder and he could face his brother better.

Fred shrugged, eating a chocolate frog, "They went to the states. It's better than sitting 'round hearing stories about her father." He defended Remus for Lucy's behalf. Lucy continued to sleep soundly, unaware of the conversation that the twins were having.George went to open his mouth and Fred continued, "Remus _asked_ us to watch her. Something's happening, changing I mean. Watching out for each other, we always do that. But now watching out for Harry and Lucy? Who knows what is about to happen with everything." He continued.

"Do you think mum and dad are going to restart that Order they were talking about last week?" George's voice was hushed now, well aware of the secret they may be unearthing.

"You mean the one they were talking about when we were sneaking out to get Harry?" 

"No I mean the one where they host parties for the Muggles. Of course I bloody meant the Order they discussed then!" George all but sneered, afraid to wake the girl sprawled out between them.

"Who knows. They said her father was a part of it though. That would mean Black would be getting out of Azkaban." Fred ran a hand through his hair before resting it back on Lucy's ankle.

George bit his lip, "Didn't mum say he didn't kill those people?" He asked as if Fred would know the answer. The half-hearted shrug that he had gotten from his twin showed that the answer was just as unknown to him as it was to George.

"Let's just focus on the year, okay? We've got a lot to go through and both mum and dad would kill us if we don't pretend to try to get in Percy's good graces with him being Headboy and all." Fred snickered, causing George to chuckle. Lucy only stirred slightly before mumbling unintelligibly in her sleep and sinking closer into George. His gaze dropped to her and he sighed softly. "It's a terrible shame that we both like her. You know that, right Georgie?" Fred rubbed his thumb over her ankle bone.

George looked up at Fred again, "You know she sees us like brothers." He raised a brow pointedly.

"It doesn't have to be that way though. We could get her to like us." Fred started.

" _Both_ of us?" George shook his head, not following.

"We'll have to see then, who knows. Maybe we ought to share." He joked with a laugh. It was a short one, loud enough for Lucy to stir more, sitting up slowly and letting out a soft groan as she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning Lucille. Perfect timing to change into robes. Oh and wipe the drool off your chin." Fred teased, making her eyes grow wide and cheeks burn as she scrambled to get ready for the arrival of the train to Hogwarts. The twins shuffled out to change in the bathroom and Lucy was quick to change in the booth, already in robes and taking hold of her wand as the twins returned.

"Ready for the year?" George asked as the twins took up their seats on either side of Lucy.

She shrugged, "As ready as I'll ever be."


	2. The First Night at the Great Hall

"I still cannot _believe_ that Lockhart is one of the professors here!" Hermoine nearly swooned as Lucy climbed into the carriage behind her. Lucy rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder to throw a smirk over her shoulder to the twins standing by the stairs. "I haven't seen Ron or Harry though, have you?" Hermione asked and Lucy furrowed her brow. 

"I thought they'd be with you?" She asked before the two looked back over at the twins who looked just as concerned as she thought they would be. This was going swimmingly. Not even a full twenty-four hours in and Lucy had already seemingly failed Remus's wish of watching over her father's god son.

Hermione shook her head as she was seated on the carriage with Lucy next to her. The twins sat opposite them. "No, they weren't on the train at all." Her voice wavered and Lucy assumed that she was afraid that she had truly lost her friends this time. After the first year that trio had had, it did not shock Lucy that she may feel that way. Lucy would feel the same as Hermione if Fred and George had not shown up. She looked pointedly at the twins with a raised eyebrow and they began to scramble with some excuse. It would only prove to be a minor comfort though until the boys would show their faces.

The Great Hall was lit up beautifully, the candles lit and floating overhead as the students excitedly entered the room. They all were quickly seated at the tables assigned for their houses. Green and red decorated opposite sides of the walls and streaks of yellow and blue adorned the two middle tables. Lucy sat between the twins as she usually did, Hermione sitting in front of them and still looking more anxious than she typically was. "Hey," Lucy reached across the table to grab Hermione's arm, "you still got us." Lucy promised before leaning back and elbowing both of the twins in the ribs for them to stammer out in agreement.

The dinner was uneventful in the sense that everything that was supposed to happen had happened without a hitch. Ginny, the youngest Weasley and the last had been sorted into none other than Gryffindor. It hadn't been a surprise and yet Lucy could see the relief in her face when she took a seat next to Hermione quietly. She supposed it was the same look that Ron had had in his face when he had been sorted the year before. Still no sight of the second youngest red head, nor Harry. Lucy could see that Hermione was growing even more worried with each passing minute. But the relief came when they all had filed into their common room and saw Harry and Ron who looked a bit worse for wear. Hermione was quick to swarm them, her nature of nagging and bothering them picked up again from where they had left it before the summer holiday had started. Relief filled Lucy too though, knowing she would be able to maintain her promise to Remus about keeping an eye on him. 

"Well now that the first years are in bed." Fred started after a few hours had passed, sitting in the windowsill of the common room. Lucy was seated with the twins and the eldest Weasley in the school, Percy. Percy had his nose in a book that had been passed down about being Prefect of the house. Lucy looked up from the twirling of her wand she had been practicing and admiring. It still amazed her that not every person on the planet had one and had powers. Muggles were so unfortunate in that sense. Percy didn't look up until George kicked the leg of his chair. Harry and Ron were still awake as well, seated on the floor by the fireplace while consuming snacks that were smuggled in from the Great Hall.

Ron wiped his lips free of chocolate with the sleeve of his shirt, causing Lucy to crinkle her nose in slight disgust. "What does that mean?" He furrowed his brow. All eyes were directed back to Fred who had made a big deal of pulling a bottle out from his robes he had put on earlier for a game of charades. The bottle was slim and the liquid inside looked to be made out of liquid fire from the orange coloration.

"Down for a game of wits?" Fred smirked. "truth or dare? Come on now Lucille! Don't pull that face! What do you say? Ron? Harry? George I already know you're in, no need to make a fool of yourself. Percy, are you actually going to have fun today?" Fred teased, already comically moving about the room to come closer and sit alongside Lucy once she sat up. George moved to take the seat that Percy had vacated after pulling a disgruntled face and storming off to the dormitories for the night.

"Here's the rules." Fred continued, uncorking the bottle and pouring a small glass full of the liquid for each person. "We all take one shot of fire water. Then the round begins. It's simple really. Truth is truth and dare is dare. Refuse to do a dare or answer a truth and you have to take another shot." Fred chuckled, giving each of the students a glass of the fire water. Lucy watched as Harry and Ron looked at each other uneasily before downing the fire water and pulling a face. She knew Fred and George were watching her then and she downed her own before nodding to the twins to drain the alcohol. "Ron, truth or dare?" Fred asked curiously.

Ron looked a bit uncertain but he already seemed to be relaxing a bit more now. "Truth." He started with, rubbing his cheek nervously. Fred rolled his eyes and George groaned.

"Ever the cautionary one, isn't he Georgie?" Fred did not wait for George's response before continuing. Lucy wondered if Fred had had multiple drinks from this fire water already given how bold he was being. "Is it true that you fancy Lavender Brown?" Fred clearly started easy and smiled warmly at Ron. Ron seemed uneasy but nodded, smiling when he saw that it was not all bad.

When Fred seemed satisfied with the answer, it became Ron's turn. "Harry, truth or dare?" He asked calmly. Harry seemed surprised to be put on the spot so suddenly. Lucy would remark that later in a letter to Remus about how Harry was now in her friend group that would keep track of the boy who never seemed to be out of trouble.

"Truth." Harry offered. This time it was the three older students who groaned.

"I didn't know I had invited children to our game." Fred joked to George before Lucy nudged him gently.

Lucy brought her glass closer for another shot of the fire water that clearly Fred had taken a shot or two of already, "Let them get warmed up, and give me another shot." She insisted, smirking over the rim of the glass at Fred before downing the drinking and sitting back, clearly pleased with herself.

Ron thanked her but only briefly before turning to Harry. "Is it true you turned your cousin into a toad once?" The question was so boring that the twins and Lucy took another shot just to stay lively.

"Who said that? No I never...never did that!" Harry seemed almost offended before asking Fred, "truth or dare?"

"Dare! Always dare, Harry my dear boy!" Fred stood up on the couch, clear excitement in his eyes.

Harry began to think and Fred stayed standing on the couch, bouncing on the balls of his feet, the drink sloshing in his hand but not spilling out of the bottle. "I dare you...I dare you to kiss Lucy!" Harry seemed smug with his answer to throw Fred off. And Fred was thrown off for a moment, before his smirk grew wider.

"You think I'm going to chicken out of kissing Miss Lucille Black?" Fred laughed hard and tried to feign being a gentleman, offering his hand down to Lucy with a slight bow. Lucy raised an eyebrow and took his hand slowly as if she was second guessing herself. Fred gave a knowing look to George before pulling Lucy up to stand on the couch with him. "You look stunning tonight." He continued to tease her.

Lucille rolled her eyes, "Let's get this over with, now. Shall we?" She teased before he nodded, leaning in and kissing her lips softly. The kiss was brief, maybe a moment or two at the most but it was enough for Lucy to lean back then and take the bottle from Fred before taking a sip straight from the bottle.

"Georgie, truth or dare?" Fred asked, sitting beside Lucy with his arm casually over the back of the chair where the Lucy was leaning against.

George perked up, the corner of his lips sliding up into a smirk. "Dare, dare as always." he mimicked Fred. Fred slowly nodded and moved to touch Lucy's dark hair.

"Kiss Lucy." He offered. Lucy, far more intoxicated than the rest of the group, slowly smirked at George who was already smiling at her.

"C'mere Georgie." She reached out for him. George came closer, leaning in and softly pecking her cheek before taking the bottle from her.

George took a sip from the bottle. "You are too drunk, my dear. Another time and you'll be begging for me to kiss you." He said before tilting his head and watching her. "Truth or dare, Lucy?"

Lucy was pouting when George had resisted kissing her. "Dare?" She asked softly, leaning in as if it was a trade secret.

"I dare you to steal a book from the restricted section of the library." George leaned in. "And to make sure it's from there, I'll go with you."


End file.
